mvf_moviefandomcom-20200214-history
The H-Man
The H-Man 1958, directed by Ishiro Honda (IMDB Link) AllMovie Summary: When a minor-league drug runner completely vanishes, leaving only his clothes behind, detective Tominaga investigates. Along the way, Tominaga makes the acquaintance of scientist Masada, who theorizes that the missing doper was melted into a liquid "H-Man" as a result of being exposed to nuclear radiation. Sure enough, the H-Man soon resurfaces, seeking out victims to "dissolve" so that he can continue to survive. *Yumi Shirakawa - Chikako Arai, singer in the nightclub *Kenji Sahara - Dr. Masada *Akihiko Hirata - Inspector Tominaga *Eitarô Ozawa - Police Sgt. Miyashita *Koreya Senda - Dr. Maki *Makoto Satô - Uchida, gangstar *Hisaya Itô - Misaki, the dissolved gangster *Machiko Kitagawa - Hanae, the hostess of nightclub *Yoshio Tsuchiya - Detective Taguchi *Naomi Shiraishi - Mineko, Dr.Maki's assistant *Kô Mishima - Kishi, gangster in nightclub *Yoshifumi Tajima - Detective Sakata *Tetsu Nakamura - Mr. Chin, gangster *Haruya Katô - Mattchan, Fisherman *Ayumi Sonoda - Emi, lead exotic dancer *Kan Hayashi - Executive Police Officer *Minosuke Yamada - Chief of Inspectors Kusuda *Jun Fujio - Nishiyama, the dissolved gangstar *Ren Yamamoto - Saeki, gangstar *Akira Sera - Horita, Fisherman *Tadao Nakamaru - Detective Seki *Yôsuke Natsuki - Man, witness on rainy day *Yoshiko Ieda - Woman, Witness on rainy day *Yasuhiro Shigenobu - Yasukichi, Fisherman *Akira Yamada - Policeman Wakasugi, Witness on rainy day *Nadao Kirino - Shimazaki, the waiter-thug *Yutaka Sada - Taxi driver who runs over Misaki *Shin Ôtomo - Hamano, nightclub gangster *Sôji Ubukata - Executive Police Officer *Mitsuo Tsuda - Executive Police Officer *Yutaka Nakayama - An-chan, gangster *Kamayuki Tsubono - Detective Ogawa *Shigeo Katô - Matsu-chan, Fisherman *Yutaka Oka - Search party leader (GSDF) *Shôichi Hirose - Fire department officer *Takuzô Kumagai - GSDF Officer (as Jirô Kumagai) *Akio Kusama - Executive Police Officer *Shirô Tsuchiya - Executive Police Officer *Katsumi Tezuka - Captain of fishing boat *Haruo Nakajima - Second dissolved sailor *Hiroshi Akitsu - Fisherman *Ryûtarô Amami - Detective *Ichirô Chiba - GSDF Officer *Kenzô Echigo - Taxi driver, Traffic accident *Paul Frees - Various Voices (voice) *Yukihiko Gondô - Policeman *Kô Hayami - Bartender of nightclub *Kazuo Hinata - A drinker in the nightclub *Toku Ihara - Fisherman *Saburô Iketani - Announcer at Nightclub *Kazuo Imai - Visitor of nightclub *Minoru Itô - Detective *Kôji Iwamoto - Waiter in nightclub *Yoshio Katsube - Detective *Keiichirô Katsumoto - Visitor of nightclub *Masayoshi Kawabe - Visitor of nightclub *Ikuo Kawamura - Policeman, Investigation room *Kawamata Kiichi - Visitor of nightclub *Akira Kitchôji - A drinker in the nightclub (as Hikaru Kitchôji) *Mitsuo Matsumoto - Neighbor in Chikako's apartment house *Hiromi Mineoka - Visitor of nightclub *Jirô Mitsuaki - GDSF officer *Martha Miyake - Chikako Arai (singing voice) *Eisuke Nakanishi - Policeman of detective room *Toshiko Nakano - Mrs. Okami, apartment manager of Chikako *Takashi Narita - Member of countermeasure meeting for Liquid Man *Rinsaku Ogata - Visitor of nightclub *Yasuzô Ogawa - Visitor of nightclub *Matsue Ono - Madam, neighbor of Nishiyama's house *Keiji Sakakida - Old policeman, Investigation room *Haruya Sakamoto - Policeman *Hiroyuki Satake - Waiter of nightclub *Kôichi Satô - minor role *Hideo Shibuya - Reporter of newspaper *Ryôji Shimizu - Reporter of newspaper *Masaki Shinohara - Visitor of nightclub *Shigemi Sunagawa - Reporter of newspaper *Jirô Suzukawa - Visitor of nightclub *Haruo Suzuki - Policeman *Masaaki Tachibana - Nightclub manager *Yoshiyuki Uemura - Reporter of newspaper *Kôji Uruki - Detective *Keisuke Yamada - Member of countermeasure meeting for Liquid Man *Shin Yoshida - A drinker in the nightclub *Takuya Yuki - Reporter of newspaper *Moori Yukiko - Nurse of The Joto University Hospital *Senkichi Ômura - First Dissolved Sailor (Let me try on the pants!) *Yasumasa Ônishi - Member of countermeasure meeting for Liquid Man Category:Tokyo Category:Japan Category:Radioactivity Category:Horror Category:City in Danger Category:Nuclear Power Category:1958 Category:Dubbed in English Category:Ghost Ship